


Renegades

by Catsayspeh



Series: Kinktober2018 [1]
Category: Jrock, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Dir en grey - Freeform, Fingering, Kinktober 2018, M/M, PWP, SHINee - Freeform, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsayspeh/pseuds/Catsayspeh
Summary: Taemin gets curious about the love hotels, and decides to try a night out. Prompt 1 of Kinktober "Age gap"





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Kinktober Prompts. I used a list from [ Here ](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)  
> Due to the nature of the daily posting, please forgive mistakes.  
> Gif property of the most amazing [ thegiffingkitters ](http://thegifingkitters.tumblr.com)

The idea of the love hotels was something that Taemin's friends had joked about with him, ever since the first time they had visited Japan. They occasionally showed ads on pages when he was browsing around in the hotel rooms. "You know they have boys too?" Kai had grinned and given him a solid elbow to the rib. At the time of course it had only earned his tall friend a single finger salute. 

It wasn't that Taemin was really worried about Kai finding out about it, hell they had messed around a few times, after one too many drinks or even just a boring night when they had nothing else to do. However Taem' was tired of that being where it all started and ended, clumsy and messy, hands shoved inside of warm ups or groping and grinding seeking friction, before any one noticed they were gone. It was just all so exhausting to come away with a swollen lip from teeth colliding and a hard on, because some noise in the hall spooked you. 

Music took him to Japan often enough, usually with the rest of the group in tow, some times it was just him. Well at least not a full group, it allowed him the very rare cases that he got to go out on his own, he often times sought out places that were away from places he would be recognized. Instead settling for dive bars and local restaurants that made the best food in the city. 

That is what had lead him back down the streets late, the district wasn't really dangerous just more it wasn't the place that he should be recognized. The streets were lined with the cramped stores, most were closed, but bars and ill hidden gambling dens were the norm, and of course dotted along the way were the love hotels. They were tacky in a way that was almost charming, with ornate and gold paint, or some that attempted to look themed. 

It was one with the gold tacky trim that caught his attention, maybe it was the fact that the building had the low squat style that more closely resembled a more traditional Korean building. He wasn't even really sure when he made the decision to go in, he was just suddenly pushing open the heavy door to reveal the reception area, an older woman standing behind the counter that looked up at the boy when he came in and she stepped away from the computer to give him her attention. 

"Good evening, how may we help you?" 

Taemin had half stammered, half flushed even behind the light surgical mask he had on out of habit to keep from being recognized. In the end the woman had taken pity on him, and given him a few helpful suggestions. When asked what he wanted, Taem has impressed upon her that he wanted someone with experience. He didn't want to have to just lead everything, his mind wandering from the memories of a hard cock and disappointment. 

He found himself being shown down the hall to room 131, the woman unlocked the door and walked him in. With a little disappointment he noted that the room looked like any other hotel room, he had always figured that these places all had like heart shaped beds or weird themes. This room however had a large bed that was made up and everything seemed very clean. She explained the basic rules, condoms always worn, what to say to stop, and of course where the various lubes and condoms were kept. Efficiently along the way asking about allergies with one breath and kinks with the other. In the end his mind was swimming with how sudden he had decided that he wasn't sure just what he told the woman. 

"He will be in a few minutes..." 

Taemin felt the sudden pang to correct her, habit from his life. He suddenly was regretting that he had asked for a man. He could have found a lovely girl, it would be just as good right? They some times played kinky games right? He was so lost in his made up answers he should have said that he almost didn't hear the sound of the tumbler turning on the lock. A moment later the door swung open to reveal his partner for the evening. 

_Oh fuck._

Taemin only barely managed to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth as the figure came in closing and locking the door with a flick of his thumb. Taemin had pictured that he would be seen by someone his age, maybe a college kid, someone who did this for some extra scratch on the weekends. The figure that had come in was no college kid, he was broad man who was wearing nothing more a pair of soft pull on pants, and no shoes. 

"HI..." Taemin managed to stammer out as he fixed the other in his gaze and got a good look at him. He wasn't that tall, in fact as Taemin stood to give him a bow, he realized he was several inches taller. However the other was watching him and gave him more of a head nod in acknowledgement. 

The man was broad, and well muscled, hell he could even put his friends to shame, these were not the hard perfect sculpted lines of trainers, these were solid muscles built up from years and years. and the skin was darkened, no almost illustrated with tattoos which wrapped up both arms and around the mans neck, a strong jaw and thick blond hair that was pulled over more to one side than the other revealing the earrings that lined up the ridge of his ear. However adorned or not, the mans pants were hanging so criminally low on his hips, he could see the thick vein that ran along his hip line and for some reason Taemin found he suddenly wanted to lick it. 

"Kyo..." The voice half grunted out by way of an introduction, and he moved closer to where Taemin was still standing, his dark eyes sweeping up to meet the boys. A smile pulled at the older man's lips then almost softening the fierce expression and he rumbled out. 

"How old are you Kid?"  
"Twenty four"  
Kyo let out a sound, it was almost more of a snort than anything else but he just reached up then, the mans tattooed hand siding along the back of the Koreans neck and pulled him in to a kiss. No, it wasn't a kiss, it was an experience, the older man's lips pushed against his. There was nothing shy or reserved about it. His arm wrapping about Taemin's slender waist and he was pushing in to the kiss. His lips parting to coax the younger mans to do the same and he opened, letting the kiss deepen. 

He only broke it when he felt a hand palm his sex through his pants and he let out a soft whine with how good it felt. Kyo was wasting no time, the older man's hand slid up to pull the button free on his jeans and draw the zipper down, giving the room needed for the inked hand to feel him properly. Taemin struggled to figure out where to put his hands, settling with resting them albeit some what lamely on the others broad shoulders. 

"Uh.... I'm not sure what I can do" He admitted, his Japanese could be better but he was pretty sure what he said was actual words.  
"Mmm, don't worry. Leave it all to me" The man's voice was almost a rumble as Taemin felt the kisses move to his throat, opening to suck just a bit at places against his throat, finding the curves and dips tongue pushing to explore them and turning Taemin's thoughts to an incoherent mush.  
"Okay" the Korean muttered out before another slow moan slipped out between his lips as the older man's teeth just lightly scraped over his neck. 

He had no idea how much older the man was, but he guessed he was pushing forty, the ink wasn't new, it had that worn faded feeling. But unlike those he knew who had small tattoos put here and there, these were woven in to full scenes that started at the mans hip and moved up over his back in what he would later see was a large central image, his arms a wrap of indigo and gold.  
Strong hands pushed at the others shirt, helping him to disrobe with a practiced efficiency, Taemin couldn't hold back another moan as the man leaned down just to fasten his mouth to one nipple and sucking it firmly until Taemin thought his knees would buckle. 

Kyo was intent on getting the other undressed, hands moving down to free the younger's hips from the clothing and pushed so they pooled around his feet, leaving him bare and then pulling at his own ties on the loose pants he had on. With a playful half shove to Taemin so he would sit, for fear he might just keel right over. He pushed his own pants off over his hips and smirked when he heard the other take in that sharp breath that most did when he stripped down. 

He may not have towered in height but as his friend joked, the heavens just relocated the inches some where else. He wrapped a hand about his own thick length and gave it a few easy strokes to firm himself fully up. He then stepped forward using his own foot to kick the boys apart and stood between them. like this he was taller and he could see that Taemin was hard just from the few touches, and likely the excitement of the encounter. 

Kyo distracted him with another few kisses, his hand moving down to stroke the boy firmly, fingers alternating the strokes to keep him moaning and then he broke the kiss and smirked.

"You want to prep yourself? Of let me?" 

Taemin suddenly paled, yeah sure he knew that this was supposed to end in sex, however there was a major disconnect in his head between the idea of it, and the man now patiently waiting for him to decide who's fingers were going up his ass. 

"Let me" Kyo supplied, in a tone that bordered on amusement and he nudged the other to climb up further on to the bed. Giving his sex a few more easy strokes to hold him over as he returned with a few items from the drawer the woman had helpfully shown him before. Kyo then climbed up on to the bed, to Taem he looked like a fucking lion, the blond hair a bit rougher now and he moved up, directly towards Taemin and then lay those hands on his thighs and pushed. There was nothing shy about Kyo's movements, no shame, no judgment simply instruction.  
Taem let his thighs part feeling nude really for the first time, as the air of the room cooled the warm skin of his sex and Kyo reached out, two fingers tracing over the curve of his ass and across the opening, just the feel of the others fingers made it tighten and he could have sworn the other smiled. But the expression was gone soon enough, the sound of the edge being ripped off a single use lube and the rather undignified noise as it reinflated after it was emptied. 

"You need to breathe boy." The tone was direct but not mean. He was smoothing the lube against his fingers, and the next time he felt the mans touch it was slick and cool against the puckered opening, After a minute of just a slow circle he felt the finger slide in and Taemin's hips twitched. 

"Fuck!" He hissed out, this time Kyo did chuckle, he had only managed up to the first knuckle of his finger and the other was already swearing like he had split him. Kyo then moved up, his hand stayed but he moved till he could take another kiss. The boy was way to lost in his head, distraction was the best way to pull him from those thoughts. His teeth grazed at the others lip, and drew it between his lips to make him moan again, then the finger slid in fully. This time the resistance wasn't pain, just surprise, the lube making sure that the glide was easy. 

It wasn't long before one finger became two and the thoughts that were plaguing Taemin's mind had dissolved in to nothing more than the feeling of the others strong fingers pushing inside him. He arched a bit more as the other curled his fingers up then and Taemin twitched roughly his full lip against his teeth as he whined, trying to stay quiet. Kyo however didn't care about how loud he was, his fingers plunged in again, the two slowly parting, a scissoring feel just to let the other man feel the stretch as he drew his hand back a bit before glancing off the boys prostate again to make him arch again.  
"There we go" It was a soft encouragement however soon Kyo's hand was wrapped about the boys sex and stroking him firmly in time with the pattern his fingers kept up, working the boy till his muffled moans became louder and his breath was hitching with each flex of his fingers. He knew the boy was going to spill soon, that's what he was here for anyway. Kyo made a softer sound as the first drops appeared leaking from the boys sex. 

His fingers then pushed deep, rather than the thrusting from before he was just pushing more firmly against the inner wall, shaking his hand just a bit so that it created a fast vibration against the boys inner wall. Till he was arching toes curled against the bed and his nails caught against the pillow beside him. It was only another few seconds before Taemin's cock jerked and spilled over his own belly, streaking it with the built up treasure from this adventure. 

The older man kept his fingers deep, as he rode out the pleasure, his head falling back as he felt almost boneless, suddenly aware of everyplace the bed was holding him up, as if he would just fall through the floor with out it. When Kyo did finally pull free of him, he felt his muscles clench trying to hold the other in. 

"More..." Taemin was almost as surprised as Kyo at the words that spilled from his mouth, but the older man just nodded a bit. 

 

"Just how much do you think you can take?"


End file.
